


Archibald Augustus Abraxas Malfoy - First Peacock of House Malfoy (Podfic)

by V_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Malfoy/pseuds/V_Malfoy
Summary: The most beautiful peacock of Malfoy Manor has had enough of dark wizards. To protect his beautiful owners, he decides it‘s time the death eaters and their leader, Lord twit, would leave the manor for good. This is the short story about one heroic peacock saving the day.(There‘s a hint of Drarry. I just had to.)Podfic made by me :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Archibald Augustus Abraxas Malfoy - First Peacock of House Malfoy (Podfic)




End file.
